


Good Morning

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Morning After, cheesy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Mornin’” Steve rumbled softly. She smiled shyly at him, a light flush spreading across her cheeks a completely charming contradiction to the way she pressed closer to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> This story came from the tumblr prompt from mcgregorswench who said:  
> Steve/Darcy - he doesn't know that the girl he woke up next to (naked, had sex, or not, heck married is fun too, naked is the big idea) is the same girl Thor had kept asking him to take out. He's not really sure how he got to where he's at, but he's not hating it as much as you'd think he would.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve slowly came to consciousness, feeling content and warm for the first time in a very long time. The mattress beneath him was soft and plush conforming to his body, soft sheets and a fluffy down comforter covered him from the waist down in the bright morning light. More importantly, a warm, curvy, and completely naked body was pressed to his. Whoever's bed he was in Steve could feel her steady breaths caressing his chest where she was cuddled into him. His left arm was draped over her bare waist and her full breasts were pressed against him.

His eyes fluttered open and Steve looked down at the woman sleeping soundly in his arms. Long dark brown hair, pale petal soft skin, plush pink lips, and curves for days. He felt his body responding to her even beyond his normal morning state. Steve barely remembered meeting her at the party Thor had thrown the night before. It had been in honor of some Asgardian holiday, and the booze from his home world had flown pretty freely. As her eyes opened and met his Steve was inundated with flashes from the night before.

In snapshots he could see them, reaching for the same bottle and laughing together. He could see her flirting with him and being charmed by it, so much so he flirted back. He remembered pulling her into his lap as he talked with Clint, and how she’d snuggled into him. He remembered her kissing his neck, his hand finding her thigh, and Bucky yelling for them to get a room. He remembered her offering him her hand and leading him away from the others. Steve could remember the taste of her kisses, her hitching breaths as his fingers moved inside her, the moan of pleasure as he pushed into her for the first time. He remembered how easily they’d moved together, how good it felt, and despite the fact that he couldn’t remember her name Steve couldn’t find an ounce of regret inside him.

“Mornin’” Steve rumbled softly. She smiled shyly at him, a light flush spreading across her cheeks a completely charming contradiction to the way she pressed closer to him.

“Morning,” she greeted her smoke and whiskey voice sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

“How much do you remember of last night doll?” he wondered running his hand up her side to rest just below her breast. 

“Enough to know we had a damn good time,” she grinned. “You?” she wanted to know. 

“Pretty much everything except…” he trailed off with an embarrassed shrug. 

“Except?” she prompted in a teasing tone. 

“Your name,” he confessed breaking eye contact as he did. Steve expected her to be annoyed at this fact but instead she just chuckled. 

“It’s Darcy Lewis,” she told him before leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest. 

“You’re not mad that I forgot?” Steve asked surprised. 

“Steve, last time I had Asgardian booze **I** nearly forgot my name, we’re cool,” Darcy explained. Steve couldn’t help the delighted laughter that fell out of his mouth at her declaration, damn she was wonderful. Wait…Darcy… 

“You’re Thor’s friend, the one he’s been trying to set me up with,” Steve blurted out blinking in surprise. Darcy looked at him in equal surprise with a bit of confusion thrown in. 

“He has? I…oh god Steve, I swear I didn’t know,” Darcy assured him burying her face in his chest. Steve frowned at her inexplicable embarrassment. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked gently nudging her back so he could see her face. 

“I just…I know that this looks like I was trying to manipulate you or something, but I swear I wasn’t,” Darcy swore clearly distressed.

“No, sweetheart, Darcy I wasn’t thinking that at all,” Steve soothed cupping her cheek gently. 

“But I know how this looks and there must be some many people trying to get to you and…” she trailed off worriedly. 

“Darcy last night everything we did together I wanted to do. Realizing you were the woman I’d put off meeting because I was too busy, mostly just made feel like an idiot,” Steve assured her. “In fact, if you’re amenable to the idea Miss Lewis,” he practically purred leaning down to press a kiss to the hinge of her jaw smirking when she shivered against him; “how do you feel about breakfast in bed followed by a repeat of those events while completely sober?” Steve offered. 

Darcy’s expression changed from concerned to mischievous in a heartbeat as she leaned into him, her teeth nipping playfully at his chin before she kissed the spot better. 

“Well Captain, that would depend on one thing. Would this breakfast include bacon?” she teased running her hand down his chest, her thumb passing firmly over his nipple. 

“Sweetheart you can have as much meat as you want,” Steve teased back, flexing his hips as he did so. Darcy collapsed into helpless laughter, rolling onto her back, arms crossing over her stomach as she cackled. Steve grinned in delight at her reaction to his ridiculous statement. 

“Oh god, Steve that’s the best,” she chuckled, grinning over at him. “No one told me you were funny, why didn’t anyone tell me you were funny?” Darcy wanted to know. 

“Most people tends to miss my jokes, my humor tends to be kinda dry,” Steve told her with a shrug. 

“You mean you’re a troll,” she said smirking at him. 

“Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe,” Steve smirked, his eyes sparkling with laughter. 

“Oh honey, I think we’re going to get along just fine,” Darcy laughed rolling to the side of the bed and standing. “Mind if I borrow your shirt while we make breakfast?” she asked facing him, enjoying the look of glazed pleasure on his face as he took in her naked body. Without a word Steve rolled onto his knees and moved toward her across the bed. 

“Or, we could stay right here and go out for breakfast **_after_** ,” Steve offered gently urging her back into his arms. Darcy moved back onto the bed, and following him down onto the mattress. 

“Well it’s not bacon or a cup of coffee, but I guess I could agree to your terms,” Darcy teased as they lay down together. 

“The best part of waking up,” he sang softly in her ear as he settled next to her, his hands covering her breasts. Darcy’s laughter rang out as she slid her hand over his ass and tugged him closer. 

Down the hall, in the apartment he shared with Jane, Thor smiled to himself in satisfaction. He knew his friends would be well suited to each other, the joy and passion he could sense from them only confirmed this belief. Taking inspiration from what he assumed were their amorous pursuits, Thor slid beneath the covers to begin the desirable task of waking his love with the purest of pleasures. A most delightful way to start the morning in his esteem.


End file.
